It Is Fate
by EGaeMin137
Summary: Apa yang kau cari setelah kesempurnaan kau genggam? KyuMin Fic - Warning: GS


**KyuMin Fanfiction**

**It Is Fate**

* * *

**Cast : Super Junior, DB5K, Big Bang, B1A4, VIXX, and other**

**Main Pair : KyuMin****Genre : Romance, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Family**

**Lenght : Chaptered**

**WARNING : This is Genderswitch fic! GS for All ukes. Typo.**

~o0o~

Summary : Apa yang engkau cari ketika kesempurnaan telah kau genggam?

Chapter 1

Kicauan burung dipagi hari seakan enggan membuat seseorang sungkan membuka matanya, ia terus bergelung nyaman dengan selimut yang dipakainya.

"Min.. Min~ah!" Teriak wanita paruh baya sembari menepuk-nepuk kecil paha sang putri tidur.

"Eungggh~~ eomma?"

"Ne, kau kenapa belum bersiap hm? Lihat jam dindingmu!"

Yeoja yang dipanggil Min pun menengokkan kepalanya dan..

...Jam 8AM KST

"MWO?! Yah eomma kenapa tidak membangunkan ku eoh? Aigoo! 15 menit lagi upacara pembukaan mulai, eottokhae?" Gerutu yeoja manis tersebut sembari meraih handuknya dan berlari kekamar mandi.

"YAK! Kau sendiri yang susah dibangunkan. Ckckck" Wanita paruh baya tersebut pun berdecak dan turun kebawah untuk menengok apakah suami dan putra bungsunya sudah siap.

o0o

TAP

TAP

TAP

TAP

BRAK!

"Aw! YAK! Apa kau tidak lihat jalan eoh?－eh? Kau mahasiswi baru yang telat hm?"

Yang ditanya pun mendongakan kepalanya dan terbelalak setelah mengetahui siapa yang ia tabrak－Yeah, ternya sunbaenya yang ia tabrak pagi ini.

'Matilah aku!' Batin orang tersebut.

"Kenapa tidak menjawab eoh? Hm.. Kau telat 30 menit! Kka, ikut aku, kau akan kuhukum!" Pernyataan final sang sunbae pun terucap.

"M－mwoya?!"

Sang sunbae akhirnya menarik tangan sang hoobae dan membawanya kesuatu tempat－yang memang sudah ramai dengan beberapa calon mahasiswa/i dan beberapa sunbae yang memberi pengarahan.

"Yesung hyung! Sepertinya hoobae yang ini perlu dihukum karena telat!" Teriak sunbae yang memangil seseorang bernama Yesung.

"Ne Kyuhyun~ah, kau suruh dia berbaris disana saja."

"Arasseo hyung－kau, baris disana dan ikuti perintah sunbae yang ada disana" Ucap Kyuhyun.

"N－ne, sunbae.."

o0o

**Sungmin POV**

Huft.. Menyebalkan, hari pertama kuliah sudah diberi hukuman. Ah~ biarkan, ini juga terjadi karena Heechul eonni yang memberi pengarahan－ia salah satu mahasiswi yang ku dengar cukup populer, yah tentu saja wajahnya sangat cantik dan itu bukan ulah meja operasi! Hm, aku duduk dimana ya? Sekarang sudah waktu jam makan siang dan acara sudah selesai, mulai besok kuliah aktif. Aku belum terlalu kenal dengan mahasiswi.

"Minnie? Sungminnie! Disini~~"

Eoh? Ada yang memanggilku, aku pun menengokkan kepalanya dan..

Eunhyuk? EUNHYUK?

Sungmin POV End

"Eunhyukkie!"

BUGH

"Bogoshippoyo ugh!"

"Ne, ne Sungminnie kkk~ nado bogoshippo"

Kedua gadis cantik, manis dan imut itu pun segera duduk.

"Apa kabarmu Minnie~ya? Kau kuliah disini? Ah, aku merindukanmu kkk"

"Baik Hyukkie~~ Aku juga Hyukkie! Hmm, ne aku memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kuliah disini－ah, mereka temanmu?" Sungmin bertanya kepada Eunhyuk tentang 3 yeoja yang duduk bersama mereka.

"Ne! Cha, kenalkan diri kalian yeorobeun!"

"NE!" Jawab mereka serempak.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Kim Kibum imnida. Aku berada di jurusan Bisnis. Bangapta~" Perkenalan di awali dengan seorang yeoja manis－yang jika dilihat wajahnya sangat dingin. Tetapi, senyumannya sangat indah!

"Annyeong, Kim Ryeowook imnida. Aku jurusan desain. Bangapseumnida!" Perkenalan kedua dilakukan oleh seorang yeoja bertubuh mungil dengan wajah meronanya－merona alami eh?

"Annyeonghaseyo, Henry Lau imnida. Aku berada satu jurusan dengan Wookie. Bangapta" Perkenalan terakhir dilakukan oleh seorang yeoja imut berpipi chubby yang mempunyai eyes smile－sangat manis.

"Ne.. Lee Sungmin imnida, aku jurusan seni musik & film, nado bangapta yeorobeun!"

"Cha, sekarang kalian sudah mengenal. Mari kita makaaaaaaan!"

o0o

Mereka pun larut dalam pertemanan yang baru saja terjalin dengan indah, gurauan demi gurauan mengalun dibibir indah mereka. Sampai..

"Hei, aku mau bercerita! Mmm, kalian tau tentang sunbae-sunbae disini?" Tanya Eunhyuk, dan mereka serentak menggeleng.

"Baiklah~ begini, aku akan menceritakan 5 sunbae yang cukup terkenal, pertama Choi Siwon ia adalah pewaris tunggal Choi Corp seperti Hyundai, ia juga cukup handal dalam bermain basket. Ia dan tim kampus kita pernah memenangkan kejuaraan basket tingkat nasional. Kedua, Kim Jongwoon atau biasa dikenal Yesung, ia adalah penyanyi kampus kita! Kenapa? Suara dia sangat menakjubkan, dia juga seorang model tetap ELLE dari pendapatannya ia mempunyai beberapa kafe terkenal H&G, Mouse Rabbit dan satu optik WHY Style. Bagaimana pendapat kalian?"

"Menakjubkan! Lanjutkan Hyukkie~ya" Jawab Ryeowook mewakilkan.

"Ne! Ketiga, Zhou Mitang biasa dipanggil Zhoumi. Ia adalah mahasiswa pindahan dari China sama seperti Henry, dia menetap disini sendiri dan mengurus usaha ayahnya yang ada disini, yaitu usaha restoran China yang sangat terkenal. Keempat, Lee Donghae, ia adalah dancer dan model tetap milik SM Entertainment, ia sebenarnya dari kalangan bawah tetapi karena kegigihannya ia dapat meraih kesuksesannya sekarang. Terakhir, Cho Kyuhyun. Dia adalah magnae diantara mereka. Kalian tahu kenapa?" Tanya Eunhyuk mendramatisir. Mereka pun menggeleng pelan. Eunhyuk langsung melanjutkan ceritanya.

"－itu karena, ia yang paling muda diantara mereka. Dia, dua tahun dibawah kita－"

"MWO?!" Teriak Kibum, Ryeowook, Henry dan Sungmin serentak.

"Tidak usah kaget! Aku saja awalnya terkejut, tetapi sekarang sudah tidak haha~ Kyuhyun, dia mahasiswa jenius di angkatannya bahkan di kampus kita. Dia mempunyai teman dekat, Shim Changmin. Mereka berdua sangat pintar kkk seperti keempat sahabat Kyuhyun. Dan, Kyuhyun dia itu hanya anak seorang pemilik kedai Jajjangmyeon yang ada disebrang kampus kita. Penampilannya juga bisa dibilang sangat sangat sederhana. Banyak yang menghujatnya karena dia berasal dari kalangan bawah. Dia berkuliah disini mengandalkan beasiswa." Eunhyuk menyelesaikan cerita panjangnya, keempat sahabatnya pun ber-oh-ria.

o0o

Sexy, Free and Single I'm ready to bingo－

TAP

"Yeobseo?"

["KYUHYUNNIEEEEE!"]

"Aish! Eomma telingaku bisa pecah mendengar teriakkanmu yang seperti lumba-lumba"

["Dasar bocah setan ck. Kau tidak merindukan eommamu yang cantik ini hm?"]

"Tentu saja eomma. Kapan eomma pulang ke Seoul? Apa New York sebegitu menyenangkannya hingga meninggalkan anakmu yang tampan ini?"

["Tentu saja tidak, Kyunnie. Appamu sangat menyebalkan, dia sedang mengurus cabang yang ada disini Kyunnie. Kyu, apa kau tidak lelah terus menyamar? Eomma dan Appa sudah menjamin nak jika para musuh appa sudah tidak bisa berkutik"]

"Anniyo eomma. Aku akan terus menyamar, kau tau eomma karena penyamaranku aku sekarang mendapat teman yang tulus dan tidak berteman denganku karena aku seorang Cho yang kaya"

["Eu kyang kyang~ baiklah, eomma harap kau bisa mendapat istri yang tulus juga."]

"MW－"

PIP

"Aish jinjja! Eomma sangat menyebalkan, umurku kan baru enam belas tahun"

Kyuhyun hanya berlalu sesekali menggerutu terhadap kelakuan eommanya－yeah, siapa sangka ternyata Cho Kyuhyun adalah putra tunggal sekaligus pewaris tunggal akan bisnis ayahnya yang bahkan sudah menembus pasar seluruh dunia. Perusahaannya berjalan disemua bidang, Pendidikan, Kesehatan, Kecantikan, Teknologi, Komunikasi dan yang lainnya. Perusahaannya pun tersebar merata diseluruh dunia, bahkan pemerintah Korea Selatan seakan 'tunduk' akan kekuasaan Cho yang memang berpengaruh terhadap tingginya devisa negara. Cho Kyuhyun, ia disembunyikan sejak ia lahir. Tidak ada yang tau bagaimana wajahnya dan keberadaannya. Ia disembunyikan karena kedua orang tua mereka－Cho Yoochun dan Cho Junsu－khawatir akan keselamatan mereka, sebenarnya Kyuhyun akan dipublikasi saat ia berumur 17 tahun. Tetapi, Kyuhyun sudah sangat terbiasa dengan kehidupan 'sederhananya' ia tinggal bersama salah satu pelayan dirumahnya yang bak Istana.

"Ahjumma, sahabatku akan kemari nanti sepulang kuliah. Dan, ahjumma harus bersikap seperti biasa oke?"

"Ne, Tuan Muda Cho~"

"Arasseo, annyeong Ahjumma!"

Kyuhyun pun berlalu menuju ke kampus, seperti biasa ia akan pergi menunggu bis yang mengantarnya ke tempat tujuan.

o0o

Seorang mahasiswa muda terlihat buru-buru berlari menyusul mahasiswa lain yang bertubuh jangkung dan tampan.

"Siwon hyung!"

Yang dipanggil hanya tersenyum menanggapi dan melambai ke arah orang yang memanggilnya.

"Annyeong Kyuhyun~ah"

"Kau mau ke kelas hyung?"

"Tentu saja. Mau bareng?"

"Anni, aku mau ke kantin dulu hyung. Donghae menunggu disana"

"Panggil Donghae dengan sebutan hyung juga, Kyu"

"Shireo! Bye hyung~" Kyuhyun mendelik malas mendengar petuah hyungnya itu－yeah, dia hanya memanggil hyung kepada Yesung dan Siwon.

"Dasar magnae evil" Siwon mendecak pasrah lagi-lagi nasehatnya tidak didengar oleh magnae setan mereka ckckck

o0o

Kantin Kampus

9AM KST

Suasana ramai kantin tidak membuat seorang namja berhenti berlari mencari ketiga sahabatnya yang sedang sarapan. Diarah berlawanan terlihat seorang yeoja manis bergigi kelinci kesusahan karena bawaan makanan－yang tak lain adalah sarapannya, ia tak sempat sarapan dirumah－ sampai suatu kejadian yang membawa mereka kepada sesuatu yang disebut takdir.

TAP

TAP

TAP

BUGH!

PRANGGG

"YAK! Neo! Kau tidak lihat jalan apa?－" Teriak namja yang kesal karena langkahnya terhenti.

Mereka berdua－yang saling bertabrakan－bertatapan, mereka membelalakan matanya ketika tau siapa yang mereka tabrak ini.

To Be Continue

Annyeonghaseyo. Naneun Kyuminstan imnida. Jangan panggil thor atau author ne? Cukup panggil Haera aja /kalem/ saya author newbie di cuma iseng membuat ff ini haha~ karena saya hanya menyalurkan apa yang saya pikirkan. Bagaimana tertarik?

**Note : ini ff OOC -_- karena ada beberapa tokoh yang karakternya tidak sesuai real mereka :D**

mind to Review? \('0')/

With Love,

EGaeMin

Bogor,

13:01 WIB


End file.
